Dark Against Light
by snowprincess
Summary: After Tahl's death, Qui-Gon becomes a ball of depression. When the opportunity rises to capture her killer, will his anger get the best of him?
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Dark Against Light

**Author:** snowprincess

**Rating:** PG-13

**Category:** Action/Adventure/Angst/Drama

**Summary:** After Tahl's death, Qui-Gon becomes a ball of depression. When the opportunity rises to capture her killer, will his anger get the best of him?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All things Star Wars belong to George Lucas.

**A/N:** I didn't like the way this story turned out in the end, but I decided to post it anyway. Thanks to all who reviewed my last story. For those who are demanding a sequel to 'One Very Long Day', be patient. This story took a month and a half to write because I write all my stories on paper before I type anything. After I post this story fully I'll need a break. Big thanks to Ginger Ninja for posting this. Obi-Wan is 16/17. Spoilers for JA books.

Qui-Gon Jinn sat in the star maps room of the temple, his gaze thoughtful. Although the maps showed every documented star, planet, and anything else in the galaxy, the Master's eyesight never left one small spot. The tiny planet of New Apsolon. The piece of round matter in space where his true love had died.

Five months. Five excrutiatingly long months had passed since the presence that was so vivid in his life took her last breath. His mind constantly brought up images of Tahl wishing her and Qui-Gon's last intimate moment together be her last. The pain he felt that day had not diminished even the tiniest bit. The agony was as much a part of his life as breathing was.

The man's Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, tried to help him deal with the pain, but he pushed it away. What did the boy know of his feelings? Obi-Wan and Tahl, had been friends, but there was a big difference between friendship and love.

Sighing, the Jedi Master continued his sad thought, still studying the small pinprick in the simulation, which in reality, spanned dozens of light years...

Obi-Wan's gaze never left the confines of his food tray as he stared at it. Bant, Garen, and Reeft stat around him, as the group ate lunch together on their day away from class. The boy couldn't help but notice the tension in the air, but then again, anyone could if they walked by the table. No one spoke. Reeft and Garen ate at their normal rate, while Bant ate slower, for some reason finding the floor interesting to look at. The other sixteen year old hadn't touched his tray since he sat down to ear, twenty minutes ago.

Thoughts of his current situation plauged Obi-Wan. Bant was still upset with him for not contacting her sooner of Tahl's passing, and therefore wasn't speaking to him. Unless they were training, Qui-Gon hardly knew the boy was there half of the time. His other two friends tried to make up the loss of attention, but it was no use. His best friend hated him, and the man who he considered his father was so wrapped up in his own grief that he failed to see the apprentice hurting in the shadows.

Tahl had been his friend. The had gotten to know each other well since Qui-Gon spent so much time with her. After she died, Obi-Wan had been, and still was, so preocupied with being strong for his Master, that he had never gotten the chance to mourn her himself.

Emotions swirled within that he dare not let out in front of his Master. Anger, sadness, and pain to name a few, but most of all guilt. Maybe if he hadn't been injured in the rockslide, or if his lightsaber hadn't shortened out, they would've reached the Master in time to save her. 'Tahl would've hated it,' the boy thought in remembrance. 'She hated to show weakness because of her blindness.'

Every once and a while, these emotions would sweep out of control, and it would take several hours of meditaion or crying to subdue them again. He could feel those emotions stirring now...

Abruptly the Padawan got up and pushed his tray to Reeft, " You can have it. " He began to turn and walk away.

" Wait, Obi-Wan! " Reeft called. " What's wrong? "

" I...ah...forgot something, " the boy said distractingly.

" What dd you forget? " asked Garen.

Obi-Wan's face crumpled slightly as tears sprung to his eyes. This was too much and he was going to cry this time. " To be hungry, " he said, voice cracking. Without another word he sprinted off out of the cafeteria.

By the time he reached his and Qui-Gon's qurters, wet trails cascaded down his cheeks. Collapsing on his bed, a torrent of liquid sobs were released into his pillow for what seemed like forever.

Back in the cafeteria, Garen and Reeft glared at Bant. " What? What did I do? " she asked.

" How long will be before you forgive Obi-Wan? " demanded Reeft.

" I don't know. "

" So what, " stated Garen. " Are you gonna just be cold to him all the time like Master Qui-Gon is? Can't you see having his best friend and Master hate him is tearing him up inside? "

" Bant, " Reeft said, " We know you're not happy with Obi-Wan for not contacting you, but did you consider there were other circumstances?"

The girl's face softened slightly.

" Everyone knows Master Jinn and Master Tahl were in love. Maybe Obi-Wan was trying to comfort his Master. Or maybe he was so caught up in his own grief over the loss of a friend, " Garen said.

Reeft took the lead, " And with you and Qui-Gon treating him like he's nothing, he probably thinks he's lost not one friend, but three. "

Bant looked shaken, as if she just discovered a horrifying truth. " Oh, Force, " she said at last. " What have I done? I've gotta talk to him. " Getting up, the red haired, silver eyed Calamarian made her way out of the cafeteria in search of her best friend.

TBC

I'm sorry this post is so short. This story is really 54 notebook pages long, but I didn't leave enough time to type tonight. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

'All neccessary info in part 1.'

Hey! Sorry to take so long to post... Tests, tests, and more tests... Thanks to Ginger Ninja for posting this.

" Qui-Gon should not be allowed to do the investigation, " Mace Windu loudly protested. " He's too emotionally involved. "

" The will of the Force it is, " Yoda countered. " Not happy about it I am, but done it must be."

" The last time Qui-Gon went after Balog, he nearly killed the man in vengance, " Adi Gallia pointed out.

" That's my point, " Mace said, sitting back in his chair. " He's too emotionally unstable to handle this. "

" No! " Yoda said, slamming his gimer sick on the floor of the council chambers. " Hear you nothing that I say! The will of the Force it is! Unstable, Qui-Gon may be, but an apprentice to help him he has. "

" His apprentice is just as bad, " Adi said. " As the days go on, Qui-Gon's attitude toward him kills him a little more. "

" Strong, Obi-Wan Kenobi is, " Yoda stated. " Protect and help his Master he will, no matter what. Call Qui-Gon before us, but not the boy. " The small troll hopped off his chair and began to walk out of the room. " Certain I am about Qui-Gon's taking of this mission. Talk to

Obi-Wan, I will. "

The Master was quickly pulled out of his depression at the sound of his comlink. " Jinn here. "

" Your presence is requested by the council, " a droid said in a flat tone. " Please come immediately without your apprentice. "

Qui-Gon sighed and stood up, stretching stiff muscles. He reluctantly left the room and headed toward the lifts.

A few minutes later, Qui-Gon found himself bowing down before all of the council members except Yoda. " We have a mission for you, " Mace started. " That is, if you think you're ready."

" I am ready, " he replied. ' Anything to get my mind on something else for awhile. '

" Very well, " nodded the dark skinned Master. " There have been recent terrorist activities on the oter isde of Coruscant. The Senate has asked us to intervine. "

" We have reason to think it's Balog, " Adi said.

Qui-Gon didn't show any signs, but the rage began to build within him again. He settled himself down for the briefing.

Yoda and Bant muet near the door of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's quarters. " Master Yoda, " the girl greeted. bowing.

" Need to speak with Obi-Wan, I do. Talk to him later you will. "

" With respect, Master, I need to speak tohim now too. I'm afraid I need to apologize for my behavior toward him these past months. I need my best friend back. "

Yoda slowly nodded with half closed eyelids. " Very well then. Come. " Without knocking, the Master padded open the entrance and the two entered. " Wait here, I will until you are finished. "

" Thank you, " Bant said and made her way to the boy's room. "Obi-Wan? "

At the sound of his friend's voice, Obi-Wan shot up, wiping his face in a vain attempt to hide his crying.

The Calamarian slowly crossed te room ad sat on the bed next to the Padawan. " Obi-Wan. . . . I'm sorry. I was so mean to you about what happened and didn't give you a fair chance to even explain. "

" Really? " Bant had to smile. The way Obi-Wan's sad, squeaky voice sounded made her think they were young initiates again.

" Yes really. Do you forgive me? "

" Yes, " the boy said, grinning. The two hugged briefly. " So are we friends? "

" Only the best, " Bant replied. " Now come on. I think Yoda might be getting a little restless out there. "

" Be careful, " Obi-Wan said. " He might come after us with his gimmer stick. "

" Head that I did! " came a voice from the other room, causing the two to chuckle as they entered the main room. " My turn with young Kenobi, it is. "

" Yes Master Yoda, " the girl said. Bowing, she left the room leaving the other two alone.

" Sit you will. How feel you? "

" Well. . . . a lot better than I did fifteen minutes ago, " Obi-Wan said, obaying Yoda's order.

" Strong for your Master, you have been. Proud he would be. " Suddenly the boy had an avid interest in his hands. " Need you now, he will. A mission you have. Capture Balog you both will. "

The Padawan looked up quickly at the mention of Tahl's killer. A determination was welling up inside him. Maybe recieving justice would help bring his Master out of the stupor that was the man's life. " I can do it, " he said fiercely.

" Knew you would, I did. Back soon, your Master will be to give you details. " The green being got up and headed toward the door, his gimmer stick tapping with him.

" Master Yoda? Do you think Qui-Gon will be alright? "

Without turning the wise old Jedi replied, " Eventually, he will be. Much darkness I sense ahead. "

Curling up on the couch, Obi-Wan lost himself in thoughts. ' What did Yoda mean? Much darkness ahead? ' The boy was worried. How would his Master take searching for Balog? Qui-Gon was already withdrawn; would this make it worse?

Altough he was concerned, the Padawan couldn't help but be happy at the current turn of events. Obi-Wan had his best friend back! A small smile graced his face at the one thing going right in his life.

The door opened and the boy looked up to see Qui-Gon enter their home. Obi-Wan stood up and bowed, " Master. "

" Pack your things. We leave immediately. I'll tell you the details when we arrive. "

" Yes Master. " The boy didn't bother to say he knew what the mission was already. Walking to his room, he reasoned that if Yoda decided to come and talk to him about the mission, then Qui-Gon was most likely not supposed to know. Within minutes, Master and Padawan were outside the temple gates, signaling an air taxi.

TBC

I'm sorry for not making this longer but I ran outta time again. I'll try to make the next post longer. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all, I'm back! All important disclaimers and stuff are in part   
one.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they're very encouraging. Thanks to  
Ginger Ninja for posting this. I better get crackin....  
  
  
  
The ride was silent and long. It took seven hours (and a lot of credits), to reach the other side of Coruscant. Obi-Wan found his curiosity strong. He had lived on the city-planet almost all his life, but except on a holovid he had never seen the other side of the planet. The boy only allowed himself a few fleeting glances, as his Master was walking fast through the crowds, Obi-Wan trailing behind.  
  
It was rumored that this side had many amusement parks. As an initiate, he and his friends had heard older Padawans talk of them. The stories excited the group to no end and they would spend hours pretending to go on the many rides, and seeing the many sides. Sadly, the Padawan acknowlaged that they were in the rough district, famous for it's many crimes, and not in the tourist section of the vast city.  
  
Coruscan't moon was just a sliver over the horizon, slowly sinking. Rays of light were coming over the opposite end of the sky. Obi-Wan's brain somehow supplied that when they left, it was midday on their side. Now, it would be within a couple a couple hours the time when he normally slept. If he had his way, he would collapse at the first bed he saw. The Jedi could go days without sleep if needed, but that didn't mean they didn't get tired and wanted to sleep. The boy pulled his hood over his head to ward off the sudden gust of cold wind.  
  
Many people and aliens were around him, heading off mostly to their jobs. These two Jedi were no exception. Before long, they were at the enterance to the local police station. Qui-Gon headed toward the desk, where a sleeping Bith sat. After a few loud clearing of throat sounds, he pulled the desk jockey from dreamlad. " I'm looking for detective Moren. "  
  
" That's me, " came a voice from behind them. Obi-Wan turned to see a Twi'lek who just walked in the door. " Oh you're the Jedi! Please follow me. "  
  
Moren led them to a lift and brought them to the fifth floor. His office was small, only holding a desk, a few filing cabinets, and a couple of extra chairs. " You know, no one ever told me why the Jedi were being brought in on this. It's not like we haven't dealt with this before. "  
  
Qui-Gon internally smiled. The police on Coruscant were usually somewhat stuck up, believing that they could do anything without Jedi help. " It was a request from the Senate. Also. . . . their leader is wanted for murdering one of ours. "  
  
" I'm sorry. Well, so far we have nothing. We have a contact, Baurka, an undercover cop, who sad that the only thing circulating around about the group is rumors. Supposedly, they're looking for some new recruits with REALLY bad records. He's agreed to spread a false record for anyone we put undercover with him, and we have the authority to create a false record in case they tap into our system. We just need to find someone willing to do the job. "  
  
" I agree to someone going undercover. They could warn us of future attacks, and find the perfect time for us to raid and capture the group, " Qui-Gon said. " The Senate had told us to do anything neccessary to capture them. But there's great risk. We have to be sure that no one could be reconized. "  
  
" What about what of you two? " Moern asked, gesturing to both of them.  
  
" I could, " Obi-Wan offered. " It's a good bet that Balog knows what most police officers in this district look like. And, Master, you can't because of what happened on New Apsolon. He only saw me for a couple seconds, and I could easily change my appearance. "  
  
Qui-Gon pursed his lips together and thought a moment before answering. "Alright, we'll start tonight. "  
  
" Perfect, " Moern said. " I've got an idea of what you could wear. "  
  
Fifteen minutes later, a new terrorist was born. Obi-Wan stood in front of his Master and Moern, completely different. The boy was dressed in all black tunics and pants. Blasters, thermal detonators, and other weapons were strapped to his belt, and his lightsaber was hidden between the loose tunics and the belt. He wore knee high black boots and leather gloves. A headband with his Padawan braid hidden inside completed the ensamble.  
  
" I would still be able to reconize you, " Qui-Gon said.  
  
" Why don't we try dying his hair? " Moern asked.  
  
Another hour passed before Obi-Wan came out of the 'fresher. Now his hair, including his eyebrows, was bright red. " I think that'll do it, " Qui-Gon said. " Contact Baurka and have him start spreading false records. "  
  
" I'll need to take Obi-Wan's picture to create it. Give me a couple hours, " Moern said. " I'd advise Obi-Wan not to go anywhere the windows or leave until nightfall. He can use the basement leading to the sewers to get away and enter the lower levels."  
  
" Until tonight, Obi-Wan, get some rest. "  
  
" Yes Master. "  
  
  
That evening, Obi-Wan was in the basement, recieving final order from Qui-Gon.   
  
" Only turn on the comlink when contacting me. Baurka will meet you at a sewer ladder near the lower levels. " Crouching down, Qui-Gon picked up some dirt and smudged it in different spots on the boy's face. " Remember your name is Kesk Vals. "  
  
Going over to the hole leading to the sewer, Obi-Wan looked up, "Bye Master. " The boy jumped down and landed in ankle deep water. He looked up in time to see his Master cover the hole. Fully standing up, the boy began to trek across the muddy liquid.  
  
It was three miles to the rendezvous point. The first half mile passed without event. Suddenly, a low growl caused him to stop. Behind him was a four legged beast with teeth six inches long. It looked hungry.  
  
Obi-Wan slowly started to back away, but the monster was having none of it. It lunged and the Padawan had barely enough time to somersault over it's body before he would have been torn to shreds.  
  
Automatically, he reached for his lightsaber, only to feel like smacking himself when he remembered it wasn't there. Settling for a blaster, the boy fired several shots at the beast.  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes went wide. The unidenified attacker was incredibly agile and dodged every bolt. It lunged again and the boy didn't get a chance to dodge it. The force of the impact smashed him against the wall, and he had to fight the tears that sprung to his eyes as his head smashed against the concrete.  
  
A vibroblade was attached to his belt at the small of his back. With one hand, Obi-Wan tried to reach it while fighting of the hungry monster's mouth. Quickly using the Force, the boy pushed it back and swung the now free vibroblade. The beast howled in pain at it's new cut on the face. Deciding that his prey wasn't worth it, it scurried away back in the direction from wence it came.  
  
Panting, Obi-Wan put back his weapon. Before contiuing on, the boy closed his eyes and searched for hi center. A few seconds later, he continued on, running the last couple miles like a marathon. By the time he arrived at the rendezvous point, Baurka stood with his arms crossed and foot tapping, causing water to fly.  
  
" You're late, " he said in greeting.  
  
" Sorry. Uncontrolable complications. "  
  
" Come on then, " Baurka led him up a ladder and onto a street of one of te lower levels. " Alright, here's how it's gonna work. I know a couple of Balog's man. While talking to them, I'll bring up Kesk Vals, give them your rumored record, and hopefully it'll work. I'll enter the tavern, and you enter five minutes later. "  
  
" Alright. Make sure you say I've killed a Jedi. That would probably be one of the best ways to get Balog's attention. How much farther? "  
  
" It's straight ahead. Go over there, " Baurka said, and pointed to an alley. " Stay hidden until it's time. "  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, " Five minutes, got it. "  
  
Baurka continued on, occasionally nodding to a fellow bounty hunter. As he entered the tavern, the bartender shouted a welcome and began to prepare a drink. " No thanks Mauk. Do you know where I can find Balog? "  
  
" The usual place. How's buisness? "  
  
" I just got a new job. If it works out according to plan, well let's just say I'll be one happy man."  
  
Mauk was an Abyssian, a two meter tall humanoid biped with a well muscled body, long limbs, and single slit-pupiled eyes. He nodded in understanding, " I'll contact him and tell him you're coming. "  
  
" Thanks. " Baurka headed outside the tavern again, and turned down and empty alley. Rodents scurried everywhere, but he paid them no mind. A door was just off to the left with no keypad. Knocking a series of beats, Baurka waited for admission. The door was opened almost immediately, and the man entered the small room.  
  
A table in the center was set up and around it sat a few henchmen, but most importantly Balog. They were locked in a game a sabacc, who's luck was all going to the leader. Baurka briefly wondered wheater Balog was really that good, or if the men were letting him win out of fear out of what would happen to them.  
  
" We have to hurry, " he said. " Qui-Gon's brat showed up late after he got rid of the monster you sent after him. "  
  
Obi-Wan finished counting off his five minutes, vaugly feeling like an initiate sitting in time out counting out his punishment. He begain to casually walk to the bar, although he wanted to run. It smelled worse than the sewer did, and that was saying a lot. ' Stay focused. Your focus determins your reality. '  
  
He spotted his companion almost the moment he walked in. The man was in deep conversation with someone else. ' One of Balog's men, ' his mind supplied. Ordering a drink, Obi-Wan sat on a stool, head down, and nursed it.  
  
Nothing happened for ten minutes. Then, the boy felt a tap on his shoulder and a rough , " Follow me. " Without a second thoght, he left a few credits on the counter and trailed behind the mysterious man outside. A shiver ran up his back, along with a moment of doubt, but it quickly went away. Assuming it to nerves, he found his center again.  
  
Obi-Wan almost laughed at the code system for entering the hideout. It looked just like something from the holovids he and Qui-Gon used to watch together. ' Yeah, used to. '  
  
The boy approached Balog who still sat at the table. " So tell me yor name. I've heard much about you. "  
  
" Kesk Vals. "  
  
The evil man smiled cruely, " Try again, Obi-Wan Kenobi. "  
  
Baurka stepped into the light from the shadows. White-hot fury built within the boy, " Baurka! You slimy piece of Bantha- "  
  
Hands grabbed and held the boy as a collar was put around his neck. Obi-Wan had to keep within the urge to gasp as the Force's presence suddenly left his body completely. His belt was torn off ad his lightsaber fell out from under his belt, clattering to the floor. A flash to the right, pain to the spot on his head already hurt, and then all he saw was black. . . . .  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
That's all for now. . . . bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

' Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I'm gonna try and make this a long ost. Thanks to Ginger NInja for posting this. '   
  
  
Qui-Gon suddenly sat straighter in his chair. Checking his comlink, he saw that Obi-Wan was not trying to contact him. But . . .something was wrong. There was great unrest in the Force. Moments later, his comlink buzzed and he received the worst possible news:  
  
" Something went wrong, " Baruka said sadly. " Obi-Wan's cover was blown and he's been captured by Balog. "  
  
A few hours later, Moern, Qui-Gon, and Baruka sat in Moern's office, listening to Baruka's story, " I thought everything was going fine. My contact said Balog would be interested in the boy. I followed them and saw when they captured him. There were too many for me to successfully interfere, but I saw them strap a collar to Obi-Wan. "  
  
" A Force inhibiting collar, " Qui-Gon murmured. " Well this is just wonderful, " he added sarcastically.  
  
" This is my fault, " Baruka said, burying his face in his hands.  
  
" No, " Qui-Gon protested. " It's mine. I shouldn't have let him do this. Besides, how could Balog have known it was Obi-Wan? I almost didn't recognize him after the costume change. I think someone's spying for Balog. "  
  
" What are we going to do now? " Moern asked.  
  
" Maybe there's something in his hideout, " Baruka suggested. " I remember where it is and could take you. "  
  
Qui-Gon nodded, " Alright. If that doesn't work I'll contact the Council for instructions. "  
  
  
When Obi-Wan woke, he felt as if Banthas had trampled on his head.  
He squinted when daylight filtered in his half opened eyes. No, that wasn't the sun, it was an overhead light. Slowly, he sat up, fighting the black spots that bounced across his vision ' Alright, injury number one: concussion. Now to dull the pain. '  
  
His mind was able to touch small tendrills of the Force, but he could not grasp onto it. Dimly, he remembered the collar and groaned. The boy looked around the room, only to discover that besides the lamp was the only object in the tiny room. Obi-Wan was not surprised to see his weapons missing. Seeing no need for the headband and gloves, he   
Took them off, his now red Padawan braid falling to rest against his shoulder. ' How long have I been asleep? '  
  
Obi-Wan didn't have time to ponder over his question though. The door opened, and before he knew it, he was being hauled up to his feet and came face to face with Balog. " Hello Obi-Wan. Tell me, how's your master? "  
  
The boy fought his restrainer and tried to lunge at the man in front of him. " Guess I hit a soft spot, " Balog taunted. " I guess Qui-Gon hasn't gotten over the tragic death of his beloved Tahl. "   
  
The way Balog said ' Tahl ' caused Obi-Wan to lunge again. The man  
insulted her, and her memory just by saying her name. " Stupid Jedi, " The man murmured. " I bet the Jedi were glad to lose the blind idiot. "  
  
The restrainer had gotten smart and held Obi-Wan in a grip so tight that he couldn't move. But that didn't stop the Padawan from giving the biggest glare he could through his disgusted face. Inside, he could hear Yoda's voice clear in his mind, " Anger. A clear path to the darkside it is. "  
  
With a much clamer voice, but no less menacing, the boy replied, "You don't know the first thing about Tahl. "  
  
Balog smirked and began to speak, obviously enjoying the sound of his own voice. " You know Obi-Wan. I have a small problem. I've heard that after a Jedi loses the ability to use the. . . . . what is it. . . . ah the Force, they aren't as tough as they claim to be. "  
  
" They're tougher than you, " the boy countered flatly.   
  
" Oh I guess you wanna help me with the problem then, " Balog said. Obi-Wan's eyes widened in realization and he dimly noted that his captor looked suddenly very excited. " Well, that can be arranged. Although, I've learned from a friend we know very well that he's  
bringing your master here to look for both of us. I'm hoping to leave him a gift to come back to after a pointless search. "  
  
The fist came so fast that Obi-Wan didn't get a chance to ready himself. He wanted to curl in a small ball and wait until the sudden pain in his stomach was gone, but the unseen living chains held him upright. Again and again the fists landed, but the boy held any sounds  
in.The only time he whimpered was when he felt a sharp crack in his ribs. Finally, the jabs stoppped and the Padawan took a deep, shaking breath. Every movement sent shooting pains to his ribs.  
  
He looked up to see the smiling form of Balog. " I'm surprised you held up, boy. " A long metal cylynder was pulled out of the man's pocket. Suddenly, a long, very dim blue blade was inches from his face. " Reconize this? "  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes widened and he quickly took in air. The only comfort he had at the moment was that his lightsaber was in training mode. Then a sharp pain registered in his head, and he fell into dreamland for the second time that night.  
  
  
A green blade shot through the door as if it were nothing but air. It curved upward from the floor to form a half-oval shape. Metal flew as the blade weilder kicked in, causing the door to no longer be there.  
  
Qui-Gon entered, lightsaber off but in the ready position. Baruka and Moern followed with blasters drawn. Throwing caution to the wind, the tree had taken and air taxi to the area of the hideout. It haden' t taken Baruka long to point Qui-Gon in the right direction, and from  
there the Jedi Master took all the initiative.   
  
The room was empty. If there had once been any furniture, or dirt for that matter, it had been carefully taken away, leaving nothing behind. Seeing no immediate danger, Qui-Gon put away his weapon, the other two following his example.  
  
All three carefully examined every spot on the floor. After what seemed like hours, Baurka exclaimed somewhat with delight, " I found something! "  
  
' Something, ' turned out to be a small datapad, hidden under some loose floor boards. The three crowded around the screen as it was activated.  
  
Qui-Gon's jaw clenched and sparks of anger ignited inside him as Balog's face came into view. " Hello Qui-Gon. How's Tahl? Oh, I forgot. . . . she's dead. He he he. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to greet my visitors, but I had other pressing matters. So where's your brat  
apprentice? Sending him to do your dirty work now? " The man gave a show of looking to the nearest chrono, then back to the screen. " I guess it's time for me to go. Enjoy your new residence Qui-Gon, because in about ten seconds, you'll be cooked. "  
  
The Master's eyes widend as the transmission ended. " RUN!! "  
  
Moern, Baruka, and Qui-Gon sprinted out of the room and into the alley. All three had a look of terror on their faces as they ran, lungs burning, but knowing if they slowed down they'd be dead.   
  
Just as they exited the alley a monsterous force knocked them off their feet. Qui-Gon looked up in time to see debris coming and covered his head. Something tore at his arm but he bit back a cry of pain.   
  
As quickly as it started it was over. The group got up and scanned their bodies for injuries. Moern had a cut temple, Qui-Gon a gash in his arm, and somehow Baruka came away unscathed. Fury rose in Qui-Gon, but he didn't push it down. Picking up a piece of debris, he flung it at the wall. " SITH HELLS!! " ' Damn Balog and his mind games. '  
  
Storming off down the street, Moern and Baruka had to jog to keep up with the Master's long legged stride. If Jinn would've turned around, or listened to the Force at that very moment, he would've seen Baruka give what looked like a thumbs up sign to a fellow bounty hunter. . . ..  
  
  
TBC  
  
Hey I know I'm sorry I don't make long posts. I get very bored typing. But I promise I'll try and post 2 days a week instead of one. Bye! 


	5. Chapter 5

' Hey it's me again. Thanks for the reviews on the last 2 chapters.  
People keep telling me my posts are too short, but I'm trying people.  
For those waiting for the sequal to One Very Long Day, I'm working on  
it. I hope to start posting it before July, but I gotta finish writing  
it. Thanks to Ginger Ninja for posting this. '  
  
  
Obi-Wan groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Everything hurt, even his hair. Through his slowly clearing vision he could see the tops of some of Courscant's buildings, and a little patch of sky, dark but becoming lighter with each passing second. The boy had to get up, he  
didn't need the attention of passerbys. Also, he needed to warn Qui-Gon of Baruka's betrayal.  
  
The Padawan reached out for the Force and groaned again at the realization that he was still wearing the Force dampening collar. Obi-Wan sat up, whimpering at the stabs of pain in his chest. Wait a minute, why was he so cold? He looked down and gasped at the sight. The  
boy was shirtless with severe training saber burns over his chest and stomach, as well as bruises from the punches and the telltale signs of some cracked and broken ribs. No wonder he hurt so much.  
  
HIs lightsaber was still gone. ' Balog probably has it. ' Looking around, he saw he was at the steps of the police station. Obi-Wan's legs felt like water, incapable of supporting him. He tried to twist his body so he could crawl, and cried out at a sharp pain from one of his ribs.  
The boy fell back into the laying postiton he had been in and heaved for breath.  
  
Footsteps. Distant but there, and growing louder. Whoever they belonged to was running now, coming closer. Obi-Wan thought of sitting up and acting like a drunk that had passed out so the person would ignore him, but the pain made him dismiss the thought as quickly as it  
came.   
  
The boy closed his eyes, and a few seconds later opened them to see his master's face. " Obi-Wan? " Qui-Gon asked worriedly.   
  
"Ba-. . . . . " was all he managed to make out before his surcame to unconciousness again. . . .  
  
The pain was dulled, almost gone now. The boy slowly reached out for the Force, and tested it's reassuring glow as he felt it respond for the first time in hours. Obi-Wan tentively drew in air as he opened his eyes and glanced around the room.  
  
He was in a healer's ward, that was for sure. He could tell just by the colorless walls and cold tile. ' I spend way too much time here. ' But why did this one look so familiar? The door hissed open and the healer walked in, causing Obi-Wan's eyes to go wide, " Healer An-Paj! "  
  
" I'm glad to see you're awake, Obi-Wan, " the healer said as he lifted one of the bacta patches off the boy's chest to check the healing. After a quick nod, he removed all the patches to see the area they covered had only pink spots that would soon fade. " You've been   
out for two days. "  
  
" Two days?! Where am I? "  
  
" Back at the temple. You managed to puncture a lung wth one of your broken ribs and it was more than the local hospital over there could handle. "  
  
" Where's Master Qui-Gon? "  
  
An-Paj sighed and gazed directly into the young one's eyes, "We're not sure. He dissapeared shortly after bringing you in, and hasn't checked back since. The council asked that you meet with them as soon as you awoke. "  
  
Obi-Wan sat up stiffly but was glad to note that the pain was almost completely gone. Now it felt nothing worse than a headache. "He's gone after Balog, I know it. But he doesn't know what's he's gotten himself into. "  
  
The healer looked cofused, " What do you mean? "  
  
The boy slowly put on fresh tunics that lay beside his bed. " The council needs to know what happened, and I need to find Qui-Gon. "  
  
.  
  
Qui-Gon sat, pretending to pay attention to the sports event on the holovid. Baruka sat next to him, engaged in conversation with a fellow bounty hunter. It hadn't taken them long to come up witht the idea of dressing as fellow hunters, and after Baruka identified one of  
Balog's men, followed him to Balog. The Master couldn't help but think about all the terrible things he would do to the despicable man who killed Tahl, and hurt him and now his apprentice.   
  
Dark, evil thoughts swirled around him, but he did not push them away. After five months of living in deep sadness, it felt good to experience another emotion. Anger. He wanted to kill Balog in the worst way possible. Qui-Gon knew he was dangerously close to the dark side,   
so close that he was walking a very fine line, but he didn't care.  
  
Qui-Gon normally would have waited until Obi-Wan was able to join him, but he didn't want to waste time. After bringing the boy to the temple healers, he found himself back on a shuttle to the opposite side of Coruscant. The Master was determined not to let Balog get away this time.  
  
Around him the tavern was abuzz with life. An Abyssin was busy mixing drinks while Bothan runners brought orders to each table. Games of Sabacc were common, and only a handful of tables were empty, or their occupants were avidly watching the game Jinn found no interest in. It wasn't hard to place the bounty hunters apart from the customers. For one, they wore numerous weapons, and some wore expensive armor, saying without speaking they were experienced. A few rookies stood closer to the door, trying to look tough and failing miserably.   
  
A man sat on his left droning on to nobody that his life was the equivalent of Bantha fodder. The several glasses that used to be filled with alchohol was all anyone needed to dismiss the man's story.   
  
" Hey, " Baruka whispered. " That's Balog's man. Let's go. "  
  
The chase was on. . . .  
  
.  
  
Obi-Wan stood in front of the council, finishing the last details of his story. He'd been there for almost an hour already. At first, the council members launched so many questions at him the boy felt overwhealmed, and Yoda had to silence them for the Padawan to get five words out.   
  
" This is bad, " Mace Windu said with a sigh. " Are you sure  
Baruka is in league with Balog? "  
  
" Yes, " Obi-Wan confirmed. " I am also just as sure that Master Qui-Gon doesn't know and thinks Baruka's an ally. I know he searching for Balog. "  
  
" What about Moern? " Ki-Adi Mundi asked.  
  
" I'm not sure. He seemed honest, but so did Baruka until it was too late. "  
Yoda sat in his chair, silent. His gaze never left the boy in front of him, but the green troll almost seemed as if he were looking through Obi-Wan. " Troubled you are. Telling us something, you are not." It was not a question.  
  
The Padawan took a deep breath and closed his eyes, gathering courage. " Masters. . . I. . .uh. . " ' Kenobi just be blunt! That always works!' " I believe Qui-Gon is very close to the darkside. Just before I passed out that last time, I felt anger through our bond. He's blocking now, but the last time we went after Balog, he almost killed out of revenge. Reguardless of what he says, he's not over Tahl's death."  
  
" Know this I do, " Yoda said. " Seen how it had affected you, I have. "  
  
" My point is, Qui-Gon is not in control. I think he's holding onto his anger. "  
  
" This is bad, " Mace repeated. " We'll have to send Knights out to find him. "  
  
" I want to help. "  
  
" Help, you should not, " the green being said. " In best condition, you are not. "  
  
The councilmembers saw the change from worry to determnation. "Master Yoda. No one here, besides you, have a bond with Qui-Gon. He may be blocking, but as long as he's on the planet, I can trace where he's been. "  
  
" But- "  
  
" Master Yoda, I'm going to search for my Master. Even without the council's approval. "  
  
After a sigh, the small one sighed, " Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you. Help search you will. Meet your accompping members at the main enterance in twenty minutes. May the Force be with you. "  
  
" Master, where may I get a temporary lighsaber? Balog still has mine. "  
  
" Send a droid with one to the enterance, we will. "  
  
" Thank you. " Obi-Wan bowed and left, running to the lift that would take him to his and Qui-Gon's quarters.   
  
The doors opened and he came face to face with Garen. " Obi-Wan! We heard you were in the healers but we weren't allowed to see you. What happened? "  
  
" It's a long story. "  
  
" So I'll wa- "  
  
" Run. "  
  
" Run with you and you can give me the shortened version. "  
  
" Alright. "  
  
For the second time that day Obi-Wan relayed the story, but with a lot less detail. It took as much time to tell it as it took to run to his quarters, grab his survival pack, run back to the lift, and through numerous corridoors to the main enterance. " Woah, " Garen exclaimed.   
  
A droid wheeled up to the pair. " Padawan Kenobi, " it said tonelessly, " one lightsaber. "  
  
" Thank you, " the boy said, taking the offered item. He turned around to see Adi Gallia and Siri coming. Both Padwans bowed, " Master Gallia. "  
  
" If you're ready, I suggest we get going. "  
  
" I'm ready. " The group began walking to the door, " Bye Garen! "  
  
" Bye Obi-Wan! " Garen stayed where he was until the two Padawans and Master were out of sight before muttering, " I gotta tell Bant and Reeft, " and taking off down the hall.  
  
.  
  
Baruka and Qui-Gon trailed half a block behind Balog's man. The Master kept trying to use the Force to quiet their pursuit, but it kept slipping from his grasp, which only made him angrier. The two just had to settle for following behind and possibly lose him, while being as  
quiet as possible.   
  
They had been trailing the man for about fifteen minutes, but it felt like hours had passed. Qui-Gon found himself lecturing himself about patience. Again, he thought about the things he would do to Balog.  
  
' Jinn, keep your concentration here and now where it belongs. That will come later. '  
  
He briefly thought about Moern. The well intending police officer had wanted to accompany the two, but the man was too well known in this area and would blow their cover. Qui-Gon wouldn't have minded the extra help, but when it came to balog, he wanted nothing more than to be alone for and hour with the murderer.  
  
' And if you do what you want to do to him, won't you be a muderer yourself? SHUT UP BRAIN!! '  
  
The being ahead of him turned a corner, ad the two trackers quickened their pace slightly so as not to lose him. As they got closer, Qui-Gon realized that the man had turned into a warehouse. The Master flattened himself against the wall, and catiously peeked in. His jaw  
tightened as he caught sight of a cirlce of men, women, aliens, and other beings. In the center stood none other than Balog.   
  
The bulding was completely empty, except for two space shuttles. At the far end was an open hanger door, with a view that showed numerous warehouses, and way off in teh distance, Qui-Gon could make out the outlines of tall buisness builidings. Slowly, he turned to Baruka and signaled for him to hide behind a pile of stacked boxes. Once they were both undercover, he whispered, " We need a plan. "  
  
.  
  
Obi-Wan, Adi, and Siri dissembarked from their air taxi. A nearby chrono signaled that it was still very late. It would be at least three hours before the sky would begin to show even hints that day was coming.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and checked his credit inventory. In order to get to te destination in less time than it took the first time, he had to give up over half of his savings. The boy had briefly mentally groaned, for he had been planning to buy the lattest hologame for his datapad for his  
upcoming birthday. The sullen moment was quickly banished at the thought of getting his master back.  
  
Looking around, the young man came to a realization of where they were. A presence hung in the stale air, not fresh, but new to the area that night. " Come on, " he said, turning to the direction he felt it from. " I know where to start. "  
  
After following an alternate series of streets and alleys, they came out onto a familiar street. " Where are we? " Siri asked.  
  
The Padawan pointed to the tavern down at the end, " That's where I went underconver. . . . briefly. " He closed his eyes and felt along the Force. " He was here, " Obi-Wan said with certainty. Jogging away from the tavern, he turned directions as he felt Qui-Gon's Force signature. " This way. " All three began to run.  
  
The boy knew they hadn't been tracking long, but the constant stopping made it feel like and eternity. Every few minutes, they had to stop so Obi-Wan could make sure they were going in the right direction, and it was driving him crazy.  
  
.  
  
Qui-Gon mentally sighed as he took his position outside the warehouse. Having come up with no better plan, they decided to charge from both sides. The building had no windows or any other means of and enterance short of using his lightsaber to make one.  
  
Banishing all thoughts, Qui-Gon and Baruka simotaneously appeared  
in their enterances. Igniting his lightsaber he shouted, " It's over Balog! "  
  
Everyone but the accused turned in shock and unearthed some kind of weapon. The man just smiled, " Well hello Qui-Gon. I feared that you did not survive the blast. "  
  
Qui-Gon growled, " I am so sick of your games! I'm ending this HERE and NOW! "  
  
" Oh, are you now? " Balog mocked. He motioned to his band of cronies, " Go to the ship. The plan has started. "  
  
Reluctantly, the group entered the nearest spaceship. Off in the distace, Baruka, blaster drawn, began walking closer. Qui-Gon never took his gaze off Balog, emmiting nothing but pure hate. " You will pay for your crimes. Even if I have to make you pay myself. "  
  
Balog adopted a mockery confused look, " Isn't revenge and anger against your Jedi belefy thingys? "  
  
Qui-Gon growled again and threatingly brandished his weapon in front of the man. . . .  
  
.  
  
The presence was stronger now, which spurred Obi-Wan to sprint. Qui-Gon was so close that, short of seeing him, the boy could almost believe that his Master was right there next to him. Suddenly, blaster fire erupted and all three knew they had found their wayward Jedi Master. They took out their weapons but didn't ignite them.  
  
Obi-Wan used a spurt of the Force to temporarily speed him up. He reached the door just as he heard a shouting voice, one he never hoped to hear again. " If you want me Jinn, you'll have to come get me! And I don't think you want to set foot there again! "  
  
He watched breathless as the ramp to a ship closed and then a few seconds later it blasted off into the atmosphere. The boy looked over to see Qui-Gon and Baruka running to the ramp of the adjacent shuttle. 'NO!! '  
  
Baruka saw him and gave the Padawan an evil smile and a wink. Adi  
and Siri stood next to Obi-Wan, just as shocked. Obi-Wan sprang   
forward,  
" Master! "  
  
Qui-Gon briefly looked back but kep going for the only ride available. He darted up the ramp, Baruka not far behind, and padded the door closed before Obi-Wan could reach it.  
  
The sixteen year old watched helplessly as the ship took off. He pushed a wave of hurt down at Qui-Gon's lack of response. But he wasn't giving up yet. " Come on, " he shouted. " We need to rent a shuttle! "  
  
" Obi-Wan, " Siri said, calmly approaching him. " There are hundreds of planets in the galaxy, and we don't even know where to look."  
  
" She's right, " Gallia admitted.  
  
" No, " Obi-Wan said. " Balog said he was going to a place where Qui-Gon would never want to step foot on again. . . "  
  
Siri's eyes lit up in realization, " You don't mean.. . . . "  
  
" Yes, " the boy said grimly. " We're going to New Apsolon. "  
  
TBC  
  
Hey this was a longer post, and it only took 2 hours to type : ) Until  
next time. . . . 


	6. Chapter 6

' Hey it's me again! All excerpts from the JA series belong to Dave Wolverton and Jude Watson. I really have nothing to add and I'm hoping to finish posting this story before the end of May. Thanks to Ginger Ninja for posting this. '  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon took a deep, shaky breath as he sat down in the pilot's seat. He couldn't believe he was actually going back. He never in his wildest dreams think he would be returning to the place where Tahl died. The emotional burdem was getting too much to handle, and the Master felt drained. ' Of course, that could be because I haven't slept in three days. '  
  
Baurka had gone into the back to get a snack, and was soon back, munching happily on a piece of Maja fruit. " So, " he said, patting his full stomach and licking this fingers of his other hand, " where exactly are we going? "  
  
" New Apsolon. "  
  
" Hey I've been there! Nice planet, but why would Balog choose to have you go there? "  
  
Qui-Gon sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. ' Relax Jinn, it's not Baurka's fault. He's not aware of how many times you've been asked to recall that tale. '  
  
" Five months ago, a Jedi named Tahl, went to make sure the daughters of a highly respected ruler were safe after their father was murdered. She went undercover, but Balog found out and tricked us so he could kidnap her. By the time Obi-Wan and I found her, it was too late, and she died. "  
  
Baurka looked upon the man with sad eyes, " I'm sorry for your loss. But her dying isn't the only reason for your dislike of the planet, is it? "  
  
" Tahl and I. . . . well, um. . . . we pledged ourselves to one another on that mission. " Qui-Gon gulped as a lump rose in his throat. Unshed tears glistened in the normally sea blue, but now grey depths of his eyes. " I loved her. "  
  
More thoughts of Tahl assaulted his memory. Her smile, her independantness, the way she knew Qui-Gon better than he knew himself. Loving memories turned in his mind like a holovid as he pictured everything they did from initiates and beyond.  
  
His heart pounded loud in his ears when he remembered finding her, weak, injured, and fading fast. More tears threatened as he relived their last moments together. An image of Balog taunting his with the sensory deprivation device. Anger built more blocks, it's wall slowly blocking out the light and leaving him in darkness. It felt good. Anger gave him power. Even without sleep, he felt as if he could duel the entire temple at one time and still win.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled and allowed the power to course through him. . . .  
  
.  
  
It would be awhile before the group arrived at their destination. Obi- Wan lay on his cot, resting, leaving Adi Gallia and Siri to pilot the vessel. It had taken the rest of Obi-Wan's credits, as well as some from Adi, to cover the renting price of the shuttle. He had told them as soon as they entered hyperspace that he was tired from his injuries. . .. far from it. The boy felt like he could do the most difficult temple excersise, he just wanted to be left alone.  
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes and concentrated on the warmth over his heart. One of the things he had grabbed had been the river rock. Having it brought back memories from so very long ago.  
  
~ Qui-Gon pressed a smooth, round stone into Obi-Wan's hand.  
  
" I found it years ago, " Qui-Gon explained. " When I was no older than you are now. "  
  
Politely, Obi-Wan stared at the stone. Did it contain some sort of power?  
  
" I found it in the River of Light on my home planet, " Qui-Gon continued.  
  
AND? Obi-Wan wondered. But Qui-Gon was silent. Obi-wan realized that the present his Master had given him was exactly what it appeared to be: a rock. ~  
  
The boy half smiled at the memory. He had thought Qui-Gon had given him a useless rock. He had not been aware that not too long after it would play and important part in saving his memory.  
  
~ He pressed his forehead against his knees, feeling the fear overwhealm him. It filled his mind with darkness. For the first time in his life, he knew what it was like to lose all hope.  
  
Then, in the midst of his cold and fear, he felt a warmth inside his tunic. He reached inside to the hidden pocket aganist his chest. His fingers closed around the river rock Qui-Gon had given him. It was warm!  
  
He pulled it out. The ebony stone glowed in the darkness, giving off a crystal-like gleam. He closed his fingers around it and felt a hum against his fingertps. The stone must be Force-sensative, he realized. That knowledge sent a beam of pure light into the darkness of his mind. NOTHING IS LOST WHERE THE FORCE DWELLS, he remembered from the temple. AND THE FORCE IS EVERYWHERE. ~  
  
  
  
It had been a challenge, for to survive that he had to recall every memory. Some, he would have preferred to forget, but they were his memories, and he wanted to keep all fo them. A chuckle escaped him as he remembered telling Qui-Gon about his discovery.  
  
~ " I'm glad of one thing, Padawan, " Qui-Gon said. " You have held onto your memories. "  
  
" Your river stone helped me, " Obi-Wan said, placing his hand over his inner pocket. " I did not realize the stone was Force-sensative. I should have known you would have given me something of great value. "  
  
" Force-sensative? " Qui-Gon frowned. " What do you know? I thought it was just a pretty rock. "  
  
Obi-Wan gave him a startled glance. Qui-Gon's face was impassive as he strode toward the transport. Was his Master kidding or seriour? He had no idea.  
  
They started up the entry ramp. A smile stole over Obi-Wan's face.  
  
Another mission lay ahead. Perhaps through it's trials he would grow to understand Qui-Gon. But somehow he thought not. It would likely take a lifetime before he figured his Master out. ~  
  
' I still haven't, ' the boy thought. Obi-Wan sighed. ' What am I going to do? '  
  
.  
  
Qui-Gon led Baurka through what used to be the worker's section of the city until he came to the partially demolished building. Knowing he's need it, he had taken a small laser and repeated the pattern in front of the concealed censor that he had seen Lenz do, five long months ago. He could only hope Mota hadn't changed the password. SIghing in relief after recieving the welcome signal, he pushed open the door.  
  
Mota stepped out of the darkness as the two descended the ramp to the lower level. " What do you want? My stock is full. . . . Qui-Gon? "  
  
" Hello Mota, " he replied. " This is Baurka, " he said, indicating to his companion.  
  
" So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? " Mota asked, wiping his grimy hands on a rag.  
  
" I need a speeder and a probe droid. "  
  
" Sure. You got credits? Who are we tracking this time? "  
  
" Balog. "  
  
Mota's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. " But didn't he. . . .? "  
  
" He's back, " Qui-Gon said. More determined, he added, " And I'm going to find him. "  
  
" Alright, " the dealer said reluctantly. " I just finished working on one. I've got five in good condition now. "  
  
.  
  
Obi-Wan, Siri, and Adi stepped off their shuttle in the outskirts of the city. He led them to the worker's section, confident in where he was headed. " Where are we going? " asked Siri impatiently.  
  
" There's a man here who sells speeders, swoops, weapons, and most importantly, porbe droids. "  
  
" But that's illegal on this planet, " Adi pointed out.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, " I know, but Mota's got them, and he's reliable. The only way we'll find Qui-gon is if we track him. I have his vitals, all we need is the droid. "  
  
" We shouldn't be breaking the law, " Siri complained.  
  
" It's the only way, defended the boy. " I have no doubt that Qui-Gon is using one to track Balog. He'll search day and night until he finds him, and the only way we'll find Qui-Gon is to use one. "  
  
Adi sighed, but didn't argue, " He's right. I'm not happy about the idea, but it's true it's the only way. "  
  
The rundown building thta should have collapsed decades ago brought memories of five months ago to the surface. He searched his brain for the laser sequence that would give them access to the building. It was somewhere, he just had to find it. ' Concentrate Kenobi. '  
  
" How do we get in? I don't see a keypad, " said Siri.  
  
The boy took a small laser out of the pouch in his tunic. Opening himself to the Force and his memories, he allowed them to guide his mevements and soon he saw the ok signal. " Let's go, " he said.  
  
" Mota! You here?! "  
  
" Who's calling?! "  
  
Obi-Wan stepped off the platform, " Qui-Gon's apprentice. Has he been here? "  
  
Mota, carrying a crate, came out from a row of shelves and Dropped it by a workbench. " Yeah, a couple hours ago. "  
  
' SITH! ' " I'm gonna need a probe droid and three swoops then. "  
  
The man gave a laugh, " What? Did he already wreck the first droid? Who's that with you?"  
  
" I'm Adi Gallia and this is my Padawan Siri. We actually need to track Qui-Gon. It's a long story, but we need to get to him. "  
  
" I have the vitals for the droid, " Obi-Wan added. " But we need to catch up to him before he finds Balog. "  
  
Mota eyed him, " You got credits? "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
A half hour later the group was ready to leave. Obi-Wan turned to Mota, " Pack up your stuff. I suggest you leave New Apsolon to somewhere safe until we recaptured Balog. "  
  
" Why would I do that? "  
  
" Qui-Gon had a man with him when he saw you, correct? "  
  
Mota nodded, " Yeah, Baurka. Why? "  
  
" Baurka's in league with Balog. When he finds out it was you who sold probe droids to track him, he'll come after you, " Siri said.  
  
" I'm sorry, but we put you in great danger, " Adi apologized.  
  
" I'm serious Mota, get outta here. Qui-Gon doesn't know of Baurka's betrayal, so he's in the greatest danger, " they boy said.  
  
Mota turned and gave his underground shop a gaze. Then, he walked to a weapons rack, grabbed a vibroblade, a couple blasters, and a few other items. Climbing onto a swoop next to Obi-Wan's, he stated, " I'm going with you. And don't say I'm not going. "  
  
Adi nodded, " Alright. Which direction do we go in? "  
  
'" East, the same way Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon took the last time they were here. "  
  
Obi-Wan felt a little better when they started out. The wind blew his hair and clothes back and for a moment, he felt free. He looked at Mota, who was riding beside him, Adi and Siri behind, and shouted, "Won't you miss the shop? "  
  
" Not much! My only real customers were Irini and Lenz, and Irini's in jail. Lenz is working to get enough credits to get her out. "  
  
" How long before we catch up with them?! " yelled Siri.  
  
" How much time a day will Qui-Gon be searching? "  
  
" He'll stop long enough to cool his engines, and then keep going, " replied Obi-Wan.  
  
" Swoops overheat quicker, " explained Mota. " It'll probably take a couple days becaue we'll have to stop more often. "  
  
TBC  
  
Until next time. May the Force be with you all. . . .and never let knee  
  
high trolls carrying gimmer sticks get the best of you. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I'm back! People need to review. I don't know wheather you all are liking or hating this! It's almost done and this is only ch. 7 : ) Thanks to Ginger Ninja for posting this.  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon brought the speeder's speed down as he recieved readouts from his probe droid. " We're going in the right direction. He's about a half a day's journey ahead of us. " Turning to face Baurka as he brought their speed up again, he half smiled. " It won't take more than a day to catch up with them. "  
  
" What will you do when we catch up to them? "  
  
Rage boiled inside him. His face still, Qui-Gon replied in a calm voice, " I will seek justice."  
  
-  
  
After much persuading and ordering from Master Gallia, the group saw themselves around a campfire ready to go after a few hours sleep. Mota listened patiently as Obi-Wan explained the circumstances around the day's events. All four stayed close to conserve body heat in the cold night as they pretended to sleep, impatiently waiting for morning and the continued seach. . . .  
  
-  
  
Kicking rocks around soon proved to be a task not worthy for passing the time with. Qui-Gon sighed and stared in contempt at his downed speeder. At the insist of Baurka, they stoppped helfway through the night to allow the engines to cool. All three of New Apsolon's moons were visible, making the black night appear day. The two agreed to take shifts of watching out for trouble and recieving readouts from the probe droid. Qui-Gon had already had his turn to sleep, and his body was now energized while his mind continued to brew with impatience.  
  
Baurka was sleeping in the back seat of his speeder, which was sitting, hidden behind a large tree. Soft and cool summer night breezes blew, gently ruffling the Master's greying hair. Everything was cast in either a black shadow or a silver glow, consequences of lunar light.  
  
Qui-Gon's senses heightened slightly. Something was coming. No. . . . somethings were coming. He looked up in time to see a group of five probe droids armed with blasters nearing.  
  
Without hesitation, he drew and ignited his lightsaber, just in time to deflect the first blaster bolts. Quickly, he lept up to dispel the threat coming from two attackers by neatly slicing them in half. He turned and sent a blaster bolt back to it's sender, causing it to short circut and fall to the ground.  
  
One droid kept up a rapid stream of fire while the other attempted  
  
to go for the sleeping Baurka. Seeing this, Qui-Gon lept backward to stand in front of the tree hiding the speeder, now covering both him and the still sleeping man. It was all he could do to not let shots get close.  
  
Suddenly the two droids exploded and crashed. Turning around the Master saw that Baurka was still sleeping. ' The droids must've had a solf- destruct mechanism. '  
  
In one swift move, Qui-Gon was in the driver's seat powering up the engines. A sleepy voice rang out behind him.  
  
" Is it morning yet? "  
  
-  
  
The four swoops were back on their journey long before the first rays of sunlight graced the sky. Adi wanted to stay camped longer, to give Obi- Wan some more rest, but the boy was adament about continuing on. He had spent their downtime watching the other's sleep, keeping him safe He had wanted more than anything to continue when the probe droid came back twice with the same reading, confirming that Qui-Gon had too camped. But the Padawan couldn't go alone. Even if it wasn't dangerous, Adi would have a bone to pick with him if he went.  
  
As the wind rushed past and the sun cast a warm, reddish glow over his face, Obi-Wan smiled. He remembered how Master Gallia had lectured Qui- Gon about not including her in decisions on their last mission to capture Jenna Zan Arbor and to free a kidnapped Jedi Master. He was sure she was close to lecturing him too. Like Master. like Padawan. Another one of Yoda's famous sayings popped into his mind, " Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you. Need that you do not. "  
  
-  
  
A few hours later the sun was way above the horizon, making the curse at the tremendous heat. They had come to an area that had numerous trees and boulders in the vicinity. Leaving the swoops in some shade to cool off, the four began to walk around, stetching stiff muscles.  
  
" I found something! " Siri cried. They all rushed over to a tree to where she was pointing to the ground. " These scorchmarks are recent. Someone was here- "  
  
" Qui-Gon, " Obi-Wan stated. " The probe droid came back a few times last night with the same reading, here. "  
  
" Well at least it's something, " Mota shrugged. " But we can't leave for anther hour beause of the swoops. "  
  
Obi-Wan turned and walked away. " Where are you going? " Adi asked.  
  
" I'm gonna explore a bit! Maybe they left behind another clue! "  
  
The boy circled a large boulder and skidded down a slope. Now he stood in a dried up pond, weeds jutting out from the dusty earth. A large tree provided shade to the area, the boy welcoming the bit of cool air. That comfort didn't last long however, as a hot wind made the humid air as unbearable as before. Looking up, Obi-Wan thought he saw a shadow in the trees. Something about it was so familiar. . . .  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes widened and he dived off to the right just as Ona Nobis' body landed where he had been, her throat emitting an angry cry. The bounty hunter hadn't changed, still wearing full body armor and a visor over her eyes, bald head reflecting sunlight. In her hand as usual, was her whip, and blasters were strapped to her thighs. The boy stole a brief glance at her hand, the one that had two fingers fused together, the result of an injury he gave her.  
  
Standing up, he ignited his lightsaber and waited for her to make the first move. The whip, in laser mode, came at him and wrapped around his weapon as he deflected it. Loud cracks and hisses were heard until Ona called the weapon back to her.  
  
" Obi-Wan?! "  
  
The boy glanced behind his shoulder to see Siri a few yards away. It was all his opponent needed to switch the whip to normal mode and send it out again. Obi-Wan looked down to see it wrap around his ankles ad pull. The force of his body hitting the ground caused him to drop his lightsaber as he was dragged across the earth.  
  
In a matter of seconds, the whip was gone and Ona's boot was pressed against his throat, making it hard to breathe. She had taken out her blaster and pointed it at his head, no doubt to keep Siri at bay. They both knew Siri would.  
  
Both Padawans had faced Ona before. She was a Sorrusian, incredibly agile with fast reflexes, along with the ability to squeeze through almost any space. She was also very strong. Obi-Wan had made a mortal enemy out of her after he had injured her. At their last encounter, he, Adi, and Siri had seen her fall off the roof of the royal palace on Belasco, but they never found a body.  
  
The boot pressed harder. Obi-Wan lay coughing and choking for breath while trying to push her foot away. If Siri didn't do something soon, he would either choke to death or the boot would press so hard that his trachea would brake. He personally had no desire for either option.  
  
Black spots started to encave on his vision and then the weight was suddenly gone. He found himself coughing and taking in large lungfulls of air. Mota bent down, helped the boy up, and half carried him away to safety. Moments later, Adi and Siri joined them.  
  
" She's gone, " Siri said. " She had a hidden swoop. She probably knew we were coming. "  
  
" Are you alright Obi-Wan? " asked Gallia worriedly.  
  
A raspy voice answered, " Yeah. But I don't recommend choking. It's not a pleasent experience. "  
  
Siri held out a datapad. " Ona dropped this when we chased her. "  
  
The four crowded around the small screen as the yound Padawan accessed the only file. It was a message:  
  
Ona Nobis,  
  
We have a job that you'll be interested in. We are seeking revenge for what Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi did to us. Rumor is, you're looking to kill the brat Kenobi-  
  
" Hey! I resent that! "  
  
" Shut up and let me finish reading! "  
  
" Siri. . . . "  
  
" Sorry Master. "  
  
- , so we think you'll be useful. Details will be given later. Think of it this way, you can kill him and that be the end of it, or You can help us and get paid to kill him. We'll be waiting for an answer. Balog, Astri, and Eritha  
  
" So Astri and Eritha are free too, " Mota said.  
  
" Who? " Adi asked.  
  
" Astri and Eritha are the daughters of a deceased famous leader  
  
here, Ewane. They conspired with Balog and he, as you know, caused Tahl's death, " Obi-Wan explained.  
  
" It they're out, then the Absolutes must be reforming again, " Mota said grimly.  
  
" Then we'll need help. We can't face them alone, " the boy stated. " Mota, you've gotta go back- "  
  
" No! I told you- "  
  
" Let me finish! I want you to go to the civilized section and talk to Manex. He promised he'd help the Jedi in any way he could. Tell him I sent you. "  
  
" Why exactly are we doing this? " Adi asked.  
  
" Manex has been trying to capture the last remaining Absolutes  
  
since he bacame the ruler, " Mota said. " We'll need help getting  
  
around  
  
them, so Mannex will be glad to help. I'll go. "  
  
" Me and Qui-Gon had trouble last time, even with Eirtha with us. If Manex sends help, we won't have to worry about the Absolutes as much. Good luck, Mota. "  
  
Walking over to his swoop, the junk dealer climbed on and started it. " I'll return as fast as I can. Wtih help, I hope. "  
  
Siri stepped forward, " Take the probe droid transmitter so you can find us again. "  
  
The remaining three watched until the swoop was out of sight. A warm wind blew their clothes about. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and let the Force take him over. Everything was happening so fast. Just barely a week ago he was worried about how to get Qui-Gon out of his depression and how he would pass his chemistry test. Now, he was on a quest to save his Master not only from Balog, but from himself too.  
  
' Qui-Gon always tells me to trust my insticts. Now's a good time to start. ' Throwing away all his worries and anxieties, he surrendered himself to the will of the Force. ' Where would Balog go? What's out here? '  
  
As if a glow rod went off in his head, he knew where to go. There were abandoned quarries near canyons that Balog had used as a hideout.  
  
  
  
A woman named Yanci told Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan how to get there. It had been flooded after numerous explosions because it was underwater, but it had been over five months. Who knew what the Absolutes could do in that time? ' And what better place to hide than where someone won't expect you to go, a known hiding spot? '  
  
Opening his eyes, he turned to his two comrads. " I know where to go. Qui-Gon's probably almost there. We'll have to push the swoops to the limit and we might make it there by nightfall. "  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
well that's all for now. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Bye! 


	8. Chapter 8

' Hey! I hope this will be the last part. It all depends on how fast I type. Thanks to everyone who reviewed : ) Only 3 days left to episode 2! : ) Thanks to Ginger Ninja for posting this. '  
  
  
  
Anger pulsed in waves around Qui-Gon as he walked. It hadn't taken long to figure out where Balog was hiding. They had followed the same path he and Obi-Wan had taken; he was now angry that he hadn't figured it out sooner. It seemed just like Balog to lead him there, for what place could inflict the most agony on him? ' Easy, where Tahl was tortured and given the death sentence. '  
  
They were close to the canyon opening. Qui-Gon could see that the access to the underwater building was open, two speeders heading down the ramp to the cave. He turned back to Baurka, signaling they were going to follow the speeder.  
  
" Freeze! "  
  
He looked back to see several armed Absolutes in front of him.  
  
" You'd better drop your weapon, Jedi. "  
  
The Master turned around to see a blaster aimed at his face. "Baurk- . . . .? " Slowly, he unclipped his lightsaber and dropped it to the ground. Something slammed into the back of his head and all went black. . . .  
  
" Heighten security, " Baurka instructed. " No doubt Qui-Gon's brat will come soon. "  
  
" No matter what, he's mine. " Ona stepped off of the ramp and watched as the lifeless Jedi Master was hauled in. " Let them think they'll get in, then let me ambush them. "  
  
-  
  
As the last colors in the sky dissapeared, Obi-Wan, Master Gallia, and Siri abandoned their swoops to enter the narrow crack in the canyon. At the end, the boy signaled for them to wait.  
  
" What for? " Siri asked.  
  
" Watch the water and see. "  
  
Sure enough, to the awe of Adi and Siri, the water began to ripple although the wind had stoppped a couple of hours ago. The enterance hadn't appeared yet, but it would in about two minutes.  
  
He walked out, followed by Adi and then Siri. Obi-Wan was halfway to the cave when he stopped. A shadow moved inside, only visible because of the rising moons. " It's Ona, " he whispered. All three took out their lightsabers.  
  
Ona charged, laser whip flying and blaster shooting. The whip wrapped around the Master's saber while the Padawans deflected blaster bolts. The whip flew back to it's owner, and Adi rushed forward, earning herself a kick to the chest for her efforts, all the while Ona was keeping up a steady stream of fire. Obi-Wan flipped forward to land behind the attacker. The whip flew at him, cracking and hissing as it wrapped around his lightsaber.  
  
She tried to wrench the weapon away from him, twisting his wrist. So concerned about the Padawans, that she didn't see Adi Gallia rise to her feet and come at her. She let out a cry of rage as her favorite weapon was sliced in half. Pulling out another blaster, she fired in all directions while backing up towards the cave. Her plans were cut off as Siri leaped a great distance to block her path.  
  
Most of her fire was directed at Obi-Wan, and he had trouble keeping up. His deflected shots went everywhere, the boy having no time to calculate where to send them. A sudden cry of pain and the cease in blaster fire told Obi-Wan what happened. He walked up to her and his face scrunched in disgust at the sight. Inadvertantly, he had sent one of her own shots straight back into her face.  
  
" Let's go, " Siri said, pointing to the now visible entrance.  
  
" We can hide her body in the caves. There's some stuff we need to get out of there anyway, " said the boy, not takinghis gaze off of the fallen hunter.  
  
Ona Nobis was finally dead. . . .  
  
-  
  
Qui-Gon awoke, angrier than he had ever been in his life. ' How could I have been so stupid?! The signs were right there Jinn. Why do you think he didn't wake up when you were attacked last night? Those droids were loud enough to wake Obi-Wan, and that's saying something. '  
  
' How would you know? You haven't tried waking the boy in over five months! '  
  
" Shut up brain, " the Master muttered.  
  
Looking around, he saw that he was in the chamber to which Balog had escaped, believing he was leaving them to die.  
  
" Well, he's finally awake, " a cold mocking voice said.  
  
He turned to the opposite direction to see Balog, sneering. In one hand he held the Jedi's lightsaber. Behind him, Alani and Eritha stood, sneering.  
  
" You put us in jail, " Eiritha accused.  
  
" We're not happy, " finished Alani.  
  
" I think payback is in order, " Balog said. " Wouldn't you say so girls? "  
  
The twins nodded, but their smiles soon dissapeared when alarms began going off. " Security's been breeched! Security's been breeched! "  
  
" Take Baurka and take care of it, " Balog instructed. " If it's Kenobi, capture him and find Ona, or we'll have one pissed off bounty hunter. "  
  
-  
  
Obi-Wan, Adi, and Siri crouched in a supply closet. They had traded their Jedi clothes for jumpsuits and tech jackets. It was easy getting in ad over the energy barriers. But Adi had accidentaly steped backward and bumped into it and triggered an alarm. They had quickly darted into th first room they saw, keeping positively quiet.  
  
" Where are they? " Alani's voice rang out.  
  
" It's not them, " Baurka said. " It's Manex. He's brought security forces. Come on. "  
  
" Well at least they didn't notice my slip up. But we need to help, " Adi said.  
  
" You two can, but I've got to find Qui-Gon. "  
  
Both women were going to protest, but Siri's came out first. " Obi- Wan, you can't do it alone. "  
  
" I have to. Someone needs to help Manex's forces. Balog doesn't know we're here, so it leaves me free to surprise him. "  
  
" That still doesn't convince me. " Adi pointed out, " You told the council yourself that you believe Qui-Gon is heading towards the darkside. What'll happen if you get in there and he has turned? "  
  
Obi-Wan took a breath. Answering automatically so he didn't have to dwell on the possibility of that happening. he said, " I'll handle it. I know this is right, the Force and my instincts are telling me so. One of you should get outside and watch for Balog. He always has a secret exit. "  
  
" Alright, but I don't like it, " Adi stated. Opening the door they stepped out into the new empty hall. " Be careful. "  
  
Obi-Wan turned to Siri, " May the Force be with you. "  
  
" Likewise. "  
  
Then the two groups went their separate ways. . . .  
  
-  
  
Qui-Gon stood up and looked down on the man holding his weapon. If anger were visible, it would be pouring out of every hole in his body like waterfalls. How he wanted to kill the man who stood in front of him, thus completing the transformation from light to dark.  
  
" So how do you feel, Jedi? " the mocking voice said again.  
  
Reaching out for his dark power, the Master called his lightsaber to him, " I feel fine. I'm going to kill you now. "  
  
Balog backed up as the green blade shot out from it's hilt. Qui-Gon slowly advanced, taking pleasure in Balog's useless fleeing. After recieving enough amusement, he Force-pushed th man to the ground. Bringing the saber up over his head, he swung down. . . .. . . . only to clash with a blue blade. " You didn't forget about me, Qui-Gon, did you? " grunted Obi-Wan. The boy had seen everything, and now was constantly reminding himself that this was not his Master. "You're not going to kill Balog. "  
  
" When did you become the Master, Padawan? "  
  
" When you went after Balog in the second starship. You know this is wrong, and you can stop it now. "  
  
Qui-Gon attacked, and Obi-Wan regonized the fighting style immdiately, adjusting to match each blow as it came. He knew he couldn't beat Qui=Gon, nor did he intend to. So far his only plan was to knock some sense into his waywad Master.  
  
" If you do this you'll be dishonoring Tahl in the worst way possible. "  
  
" What do you know, boy? "  
  
" I know revenge is not a way to seek justice. "  
  
The whole thing seemed to anger Qui-Gon further and Obi-Wan had to flip over the Master's head to avoid the green blade. He could see Balog leave out of a hidden door, but didn't do anything to alert Qui-Gon.  
  
The two sabers locked and a battle of strengths began. It wasn't just that though. It was opponent against opponent. Master against Padawan. Dark against Light.  
  
" If you do this it'll prove you're no better than Balog. . . .It'll prove you're no better than Xanatos. "  
  
Obi-Wan cried out as he hit the wall hard, but somehow stayed concious as he slumped to the ground. ' This is it. He's going to kill me. I failed. '  
  
-  
  
Qui-Gon stood still in his spot, unable to move as he stared in disbelief. ' Did I really just throw my Padawan agaist the wall? ' In one moment, everything went home.  
  
Obi-Wan was right. The Master suddenly realized al the things he had done in the past months. He had accepted the darkside and fed into it. He mentally, and now, physically hurt the one person in the world that meant the most to him. Tahl was important, but so was the boy. His  
  
Padawan was his first priority, and instead he had virtually ignored him.  
  
Immense guilt washed over him. Dropping his liightsaber to the ground next to the boy's, he rushed over to his apprentice. Obi-Wan looked up to him, a confused stare on his face, " Master? "  
  
Qui-Gon nodded and knelt down next to the sixteen year old. There would be time to reflect upon what happened later. Right now, all that mattered was Obi-Wan. " Obi-Wan, I'm sorry. Thank you for making me realize what I was doing. Can you ever forgive me? "  
  
The boy nodded, but couldn't speak. His eyes were moist and a lump was lodged in his throat. Seeing this, Qui-Gon fully sat down and gathered the sixteen year old in his arms, allowing Obi-Wan to cry. "Sh, little one. It's okay. "  
  
" Not little anymore, " came the muffled reply.  
  
Qui-Gon chuckled, " No I suppose you're not, but to me you are. You'll be seventeen soon, I believe. "  
  
Obi-Wan pulled slightly away, " I am seventeen. Today's my birthday. "  
  
" Oh Obi-Wan. I'm so sorry. "  
  
" Don't be, I got what I wanted. I got the REAL you back. "  
  
Qui-Gon hugged the Padawan closer to him, his own tears forming. Closing his eyes, he brought down all shields surrounding their bond, feeling through it the boy's shock at the sudden action. He poured waves of love and pride through the link.  
  
" Obi-Wan, did you come alone? "  
  
" Far from it. The council was going to order me to stay at the temple until I threatened to go anyway. Then Yoda said your defiance was in me and sent Master Gallia and Siri with. "  
  
Jinn glanced around the empty room and asked, " Where's Balog? "  
  
" Probably captured by security forces. Mota must've made it to Manex in record time. "  
  
" You've been busy. And I suggest we get out of here. Let's go home, Padawan. "  
  
-  
  
There would be rough times ahead. Qui-Gon would have to deal with his brief fall to the darkside, and Obi-Wan would have to learn to trust him again. But Jinn was confident they would make it through. It would just take time and patience which they had plenty of.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Wow I finished it! I hated how the ending turned out but that's all I  
  
could think of. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I might post a beginner to a  
  
series I'm thinking about starting before the sequal to One Very Long  
  
Day so you all have something to read. It'll be awhile before the  
  
sequal  
  
is out. Bye! : ) 


End file.
